Love me? Tease me
by HowsItSupposedToGo
Summary: Hanna is head over heels for Emily and has been trying to tell her how she feels. But Em's got a secret relationship going on that takes a turn for the worst. And A knows all about it. Can Hanna save the day and get the girl?


Hanna POV

"_Hanna c'mon, get in bed a snuggle with me" Emily smirked as she patted the spot next to her. All I could do was smile widely at her gesture. She was so adorable. I'm in love with this girl, I really am. She just doesn't know it yet, and I don't want her to hate me if she finds out. But I figured it was now or never. So I did more than just get in bed with her, in fact I jumped on the bed and straddled her waist. _

"_Uh Han, what are you doing?" Em asked with a look. All I could do to tell her was lean down to her. C'mon Marin show the girl how you feel. I was less than an inch away from her soft lips…I could feel her breathing, her eyes looking at me, I just pressed out lips together and- _

Beep Beep

You're fucking kidding me right? I throw my pillow at my alarm clock to make it stop invading my fantasies. _God how I wanted that to happen so badly _I thought as I groaned and pulled my covers farther over my head to avoid the outside world. Then I heard a voice from across the room

"Hanna get up, we have to get ready for school!" she exclaimed while taking her pajamas off. She stripped down to only a bra and underwear. _Damn Em's got a hot body _was I thought as I practically drooled over her. "Looking good Em!" i winked as i decided it was time to go shower, leaving the room without looking back to see her reaction.

Emily had moved in with me two weeks ago, after her mom moved to Texas with her dad. I Loved having her here, it was like one giant sleepover and I get to see Fields in her underwear a lot which is a plus. But things are different since I'm crushing so hard on her, like she walks out of the shower in her towel and just strips and changes right in front of me all the time because she obviously thinks i'm not into girls. Which is quite an understatement. I'm pretty blunt about my feelings, and i've been sending her hints and messages that i like her all the time. Damn Fields can't catch on though.

I exit the shower, put on my towel and walk back into my room, only to find Em standing there looking at her phone with a concerned face. "Hey is everything okay?" I then immediately tenses up and throws her phone in her purse. "Yeah no I'm fine. Just m-m-my mom texted me. Nothing important-t" she stuttered. She had a look in her eyes that read "Holy Shit." And she left me with a "Meet me in the car."

* * *

I'm still worrying about Emily all day._ What could that text have said that made her so upset? Was it actually her mom? No of course it wasn't her mother Hanna, she looked totally freaked out. _Whatever.

In English I was completely staring at her, in a total stalker way. I couldn't take my eyes of her, she was so beautiful. The way her dark hair fell on her shoulders, or how she bit her pen when she was confused on the topic. _God I just want to fuc-_

"Hanna"

My eyes shot up to see Mr. Fitz looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Please keep your eyes on the board Hanna."

"Sorry" He gave me a knowing look, like he knew why I was staring at Emily. And with that he went back to his lesson.

I'm totally embarrassed, I glance over at Em and see her giving me a sarcastic "Nice Job" look and a thumbs up. She's got me bad.

* * *

EMILY POV

After English, I was putting books into my locker, when i hear a soft voice.

"I admit, i was staring at you in Fitz's class. But in my defense that outfit is working wonders for you." The Blonde haired girl said seductively, almost to seductively for Em's comfort.

"Oh-um I, thanks- um."

"Oh Em, it was a compliment, just accept it. Hey I got an idea, let's go to The Brew later?"

"Yeah sure- um okay. Bye" I stammered and practically ran away to my next class.

_ Get your shit together Fields. What the hell was that? You totally made yourself look like an idiot. awesome._

I spent the next class thinking about her._ I should really tell her how i feel. She deserves to know. __Why Can't you just tell her Em? Oh that's right, she is straight and will probably end up hating me. Unless her staring at you today was a sign? No it wasn't she could never love you Em._  


* * *

Hanna POV

_I had just asked Emily to coffee and she stuttered and pranced off. Maybe she's finally catching on! But then again maybe she's not...she could just be nervous from that text this morning..._

I sighed and went to my next class. And obviously spent the next 45 mins thinking about Em. _She's so beautiful, everything she does is adorable. Her curves, the was she scrunches up her face when she is pissed. I can't believe i'm in love with my best friend. You got to tell her today. __ And she's gay so she will totally understand right? She won't judge me or dis-friend me? Yeah no she won't, of course she won't, she's sweet little Emily. Wouldn't hurt a fly. Okay Han you can do this. Today your going to tell her. Or send her some hints, yeah mess with her. Perfect. Confuse her a bit. I can't wait to _


End file.
